Old wounds and new ones
by The Great Dictator
Summary: Set in Book 3 episode 'Old wounds', how Korra would have reacted to Suyin scolding Lin if the Avatar and the Chief were in a relationship. One-shot. First attempt at writing, please review.


This is a test run for my writing style: I ask you to review and point out any mistakes, as English is only my second language. This particular one-shot is just me venting my absolute disgust for Suyin's behaviour during the Book 3 episode 'Old wounds' against my favourite character in the series besides Kuvira.

Korra's gaze was darting disbelievingly from the two Beifong sisters, trying to wrap up her mind around what she (and apparently all of the Beifong household) had just learned: Suyin, the Matriarch of Zaofu, was the reason because Lin's beautiful face was marked by those scars that made up the psychological wall between the Chief and her confidence in her beauty. Not only that, but the younger woman refused to take responsibility not only for that, but for the crimes she was committing when that particular event took place. To add insult to injury, Suyin had the gall to berate Lin for not forgiving Toph for keeping _her_ out of jail and leaving the Police Force, as she had done herself years before.

Then, the last drop.

"You still are a bitter loner who only cares about herself" she hissed angrily.

The shift in the air was almost unnoticeable, more so with everyone's attention drawn to the two arguing sisters. But Bolin, being somewhat used to what was going happen any second now, had the presence of mind and the quite miraculous reflexes to snatch Opal from the path between her mother and the Avatar. Next thing the onlookers knew, a fully Avatar-state raging Korra was sinking her knuckles into Suyin's pristine face.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Growled the human/spirit hybrid, landing a second punch into the woman, breaking her jaw for good. "You self-righteous _bitch_. You spew your lectures like you know anything about Lin. You know _nothing_! " another punch, this time in the gut. Suyin fell on all fours, clutching her belly. The Avatar had receded from the State, but her fury knew no bounds.

"Lin is the _bravest_ " a kick in the side, a couple of ribs cracked and she went rolling for a good ten meters. " _Strongest_ " Korra straddled Suyin's waist, grabbing her collar to keep her still. " _Most selfless_ " right hook. " _Most beautiful_ " left hook. " _Most caring_ " right. "Person I've ever known!" Left. "She gave up her career for me!" Right. "She lost her bending for me!" Left. "She nearly died for me!" Korra stood up, glaring at Suyin's battered form in disgust. "And in spite of what you think, there is someone who loves her. And that's me, bitch. Deal with it"

She turned to face Lin, whom, beyond the shock for such a wild display of violence, was crying tears of joy and was smiling like a fool. "And for your information, she is a far better bender _and_ teacher than you, Madame Metal Clan. Your stance and footing are shit by the way" that said Korra skipped to her girlfriend, and kissed her loudly on the lips.

"You didn't have to do that..." Lin scolded playfully. "But thanks for stepping up for me" Korra smiled against her mouth and kissed her again.

"She had it coming. Bed?"

"Don't think I have the energy for _that_ " answered the woman with a strained chuckle. Korra giggled against her, a far cry from the vengeful beast she had been mere seconds before.

"I'll settle for some cuddling" she offered diplomatically.

"Deal"

Bolin convinced himself that he had actually gone insane when his best friend took up in her arms, bridal style, the m-f-ing Republic City Chief of Police and led her to the mansion wing with the guest's bedchambers. Beside him, Captain Kuvira seemed to feel the same.

Meanwhile, the two most unlikely lovers of all the United Republic had reached their room, or at least, Lin's, although the Avatar hadn't slept in her designated room since their arrival at Zaofu. She gently laid Lin's exhausted frame onto the king sized mattress and closed the curtains, locking out the warm summer light. Then she let herself melt into the Chief's embrace, lovingly snuggling against her battle hardened body.

"Am I a bad person for beating the shit out of a woman and being proud of it?" Asked the girl, her face sank into Lin's shoulder.

"If you were actually proud of it, you wouldn't ask yourself that to begin with" pointed out her older half wisely. "Want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about?" The Avatar scoffed. "That bitch was giving you shit, publically treating you like you were some kind of petulant child, when _she_ is the one who got outta prison for free cuz momma was in the Force... No offense"

"None taken"

"Yes, well, the two of us couldn't let her get away with shitting our love for you, so we taught her a lesson" it was weird listening to Korra speaking for herself as two separate entities. She had started doing that after the whole Vaatu business, a few months after they started dating, as if Raava was now an active factor in her mind instead of a passive one. It was a tad creepy that the Yang spirit would share Korra's feelings for her too.

"I think kissing me in front of everyone would have got the same result" Lin considered.

"Maybe. But Raava is basically the essence of my primal self, without laws or society rules" explained Korra, rolling them around the bed and letting the Chief's head lay against her chest. "She saw Suyin as a threat or just an enemy to you, and wanted to stop her from hurting you anymore. And as I was of the same mind, we just went berserk… Actually she is pretty lucky to be alive, and in one piece. Raava wanted to cut up her oh-so-pristine face so she could feel first-hand what's like"

"And yet you didn't"

"Indeed. That's because I think that those scars are something that defines you, and she doesn't have any right to any of that. And I also think that they are very sexy... They were the first thing that made me notice you back then" she smiled coyly, tracing the parallel gashes with her fingertip.

"You never told me that" said Lin with a raised eyebrow. Korra just shrugged.

"I guess I just assumed you weren't comfortable about it" she answered honestly. "I mean, you were already uber self-conscious when I started trying to date you, I didn't want another wall to break down"

"I see. I appreciate that you care" was the non-committal answer. "Anyway, how would you know that her teaching is worse than mine?"

"I watched her train the twins early this morning... She is too soft" both laughed at the irony: in the beginning Korra hated Lin's methods, she was a true slave driver. But in the end, with sweet kisses as reward, she mastered metalbending no problem. "Say Lin..."

"What?" Sighed the Chief. Korra had spoken in her l-reallyreally-want-something tone.

"Wanna make out?" She asked with a shit eating smile. Lin couldn't help but laugh and take her lips to the Avatar's.

"Thought you'd never ask"


End file.
